Evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of ALVAC-HIV, a recombinant canarypox vector into which the following two gene segments have been inserted: HIV-1 envelope gp 120 linked to the transmembrane portion of HIV-1 gp41 and the HIV-1 LAI genes encoding the entire gag protein and the protease portion of the pol sequence. The vaccine is to be given to healthy, HIV-1 uninfected adult volunteers. This is a continuing study that volunteers from another study will possibly be enrolled as booster vaccines.